


Edge of Nothing

by audioanon



Category: Kill la Kill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-30
Updated: 2014-07-30
Packaged: 2018-02-11 01:42:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2048493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/audioanon/pseuds/audioanon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zombie AU thing, rad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Edge of Nothing

**Author's Note:**

> Uh, so this may be a tad bit gory, but I'm not sure to be honest because I am a terrible judge on these things. So here I am, warning you just in case.

_“Nonon, for the thousandth time, we cannot keep stopping to find gasoline to power your goddamn fucking chainsaw.”_

“Just let me check, look there is a Conoco right up ahead—”

“Can’t you just not use a chainsaw?? There are plenty of other good weapons—”

“But I like the chainsaw.”

“But nothing, just you fucking watch we’re gonna go up to this fucking Conoco and while you try and siphon off as much fuel as you can from wherever you can get it—"

“Are you two gonna have this fight every single time we find a place to get gas?” Satsuki asks, her voice cutting across the bickering of her two companions.

“No,” Ryuko shouts back, bristling, while Nonon mumbles a stark “yes” under her breath. Satsuki eyes them both, until Ryuko throws up her hands in frustration.

“Fine, I get it, lets make a completely unnecessary stop just to find gasoline for shrimpy here to power her giant phallic chainsaw, fine, FINE.”

“The chainsaw is gonna save your snarky ass one day, Matoi, and you’ll be eating your fucking words,” Nonon shouts back, and Ryuko scoffs in response. Satsuki keeps perfect composure, seemingly unaffected by the constant bickering between the two other women. She briefly ponders how on earth these two managed to stay together for as long as they said they had. Satsuki had only been with them for a couple days and albeit amusing, the arguments were starting to give her a headache. Rather than say anything else, she signals for Ryuko and Nonon to move in while she watches from afar, getting a clear view of the surrounding area. They both nod, hushing and getting serious. Ryuko ensures that her pistol is loaded while pulling out a huge red blade that resembled a giant half-scissor from its secure spot on her massive backpack. Nonon, on the other hand, loads two shells into an ornate over-under twenty gauge beretta shotgun, her chainsaw left hanging from a strap across her chest. For now, Satsuki loads a magazine into a beat up AK-47, which she prefered not to use, but considering that she was the only one who had a long range weapon, Satsuki knew she had no choice. How Ryuko and Nonon had survived with only close-range weaponry was a mystery, but Satsuki just thought of it as another benefit of sticking with these two—they may be annoying as hell but they were certainly good at what they did.

Refocusing, Satsuki turns her attention back to Ryuko and Nonon, watching as they approach the pumps. After a few moments, Nonon thrusts her fist into the air while Ryuko throws her head back dramatically, meaning that the pump still works. Satsuki waits as they rig up the gas can, scanning the surrounding areas for signs of trouble. However, all is still, and after a few minutes, Ryuko waves Satsuki over. Relieved, Satsuki situates herself, putting away the gun in favor of her sword, and quickly makes her way over to her compatriots. Nonon is absolutely beaming as she pours gas into her chainsaw, the look on her face daring Ryuko to make a comment. Surprisingly, Ryuko says nothing in favor of rolling her eyes.

“Alright, we got gas, now lets check the store for supplies and see if any of these cars work,” Ryuko says once Satsuki is within earshot. “I don’t like being still for too long—”

“Shut up, sourpuss, you’re just mad now since the chainsaw is back online,” Nonon smirks, jabbing Ryuko in the side with the affronted weapon.

“Touch me with that fucking thing one more time and I will literally shove it so far up your asshole—”

“Shut up,” Satsuki hisses, hearing something. She instinctively grabs the hilt of her sword, eyes alert, and her companions follow her lead, tensing up. She spots group of the undead sprinting towards them from her left flank, and Satsuki turns to face them, feeling Ryuko and Nonon follow her lead. Ryuko fires a few shots from her pistol when the undead are close enough, and two of them go down, but the rest are unaffected, still running towards the women at break-neck speed.

“Fuck yeah, finally some action,” Nonon shouts, yanking the ripcord on the chainsaw and grinning like a maniac when it comes to life. She runs out ahead of Satsuki and Ryuko, laughing maniacally as she slices a zombie in half from the crotch up, covering herself in undead goop. “That’s seventy-four, Matoi,” Nonon yells, already moving to follow up her vicious attack.

“Still behind by ten, Jakuzure,” Ryuko shouts back, running to the left and swinging her ridiculous half-scissor. “Wait, twelve now.”

Satsuki can’t pay attention to their banter as she too is confronted by a undead female, lunging toward her jugular. Satsuki cuts its head off with ease, and turns to thrust her blade into the chest of an undead male, moving upwards and splitting its face in half. Out of the corner of her eye, Satsuki see Ryuko cut off a zombie’s legs and shot it in the face in one fluid motion, noticing that she too had a wide smile on her face. Pretty soon Satsuki is merely standing in a pool of zombie guts, watching as Nonon finishes off the last one.

“Alright, I’m at seventy-eight now, I can’t be far behind you,” Nonon says, wiping black liquid from her face.

“Still eight behind,” Ryuko intones, reloading her gun and putting away her blade.

“Exactly how have you managed to kill one hundred and sixty-four zombies in the span of six weeks?” Satsuki asks, tone incredulous.

“I dunno, I guess we just smell fantastic to the undead,” Ryuko jeers, sending Satsuki a shit-eating grin. “How many have you killed recently, Eyebrow Queen?”

“I don’t keep track of useless statistics,” Satsuki replies, voice even, ignoring the jab regarding her eyebrows. “And I’m sure the number is far less than yours, considering that I am not stupid enough to argue every chance I get.”

“What the hell does that have to do with anything?” Ryuko bites, getting in Satsuki’s face.

“The undead aren’t deaf you know,” she responds, rolling her eyes, “the more noise you make, the quicker they can find you.”

“Well, shit,” Nonon pipes in, features pulled into sarcastic grin, “Good thing I’m using a chainsaw, since killing zombies is my favorite pastime.”

“I don’t know how you two have made it this far without being ripped to shreds,” Satsuki grunts, half to herself. “I don’t know why on earth I’d even stick with you.”

“Probably cause we’re so darn cute,” Ryuko chimes, grinning. “Besides, we have a better chance of survival if we up our numbers, and you’re the first one to last more than a day rollin’ with us.”

“Yeah, oddly enough the last couple drifters we picked up couldn’t stand us, and split off pretty quick,” Nonon added sarcastically, at last cleaned of all the unidentifiable gunk that she brought upon herself.

“I wonder why,” Satsuki replies, rolling her eyes. “By the way, I’ve been meaning to ask,” Satsuki starts, turning to Ryuko, “why on earth do you have a giant half-scissor as a sword?”

“Oh this?” Ryuko questions, touching the handle, “My dad made it.”

“Curious choice for a weapon,” Satsuki ponders, scrunching her face up in thought. “What happened to the other half?”

“Stolen,” Ryuko hisses, “and for that bitch’s sake, I hope we don’t run into—”

“Odd, these zombies are traveling in bigger and bigger packs the further west we travel,” Nonon interrupts, tapping her foot impatiently. Ryuko slowly turns to Nonon, looking pissed, however Nonon plows on without any consideration for her. “We should ransack this store then be on our way.”

“Huh, ya think?” Ryuko snaps, throwing her arms out. Satsuki forcibly moves herself between Ryuko and Nonon, not in the mood for more bickering.

“Let’s hurry,” she says, moving ahead and entering the store. Ryuko follows her in, and Nonon stands by the door, watching for any movement. Once the two have restocked on food and other various supplies, they check the cars, and find that all of them are unusable. Ryuko curses at their bad luck, muttering to herself, and in the middle of her rant, she doesn’t even notice as a fat zombie lumbers up behind her. Satsuki makes a motion toward her sword, but Nonon stops her, grinning. She whirs the chainsaw to life, and at that noise Ryuko turns just in time for Nonon to jump and slice its head off, spraying Ryuko with guts in the process. The fat zombie falls forward, and Ryuko barely moves in time to avoid it crush her. Her jaw hangs open, speechless.

“I told you you’d be eating your fucking words, Matoi,” Nonon says, laughing. Even Satsuki struggles to contain her chuckling. _"Breakfast is served, bitch."_  

**Author's Note:**

> This has been sitting in my unfinished folder for probably a month, and I'm still a wee bit in love with the whole thing, so perhaps more to come if I can actually plot something out. Otherwise, this'll be a standalone thing. Hopefully I won't return to it until I finish my other things, please dear god.


End file.
